This invention relates to an assembly comprising a high pressure discharge lamp and a reflector as a structural unit and more particularly to such an assembly in which the lamp is arranged with its longitudinal axis located on the reflector axis. The assembly has a base at the rear end and an end ring at the front or light emitting end thereof, which hold and locate the lamp and which provide vent openings for cooling of the lamp.
An assembly of this general type is already known from DE-OS No. 28 40 031 to which U.S. Pat. No. 4,290,097, U.S. Ser. No. 066,664, filed Aug. 15, 1979, Werner Block, et al., assigned to assignee of this invention, corresponds. In DE-OS No. 28 40 031, the lead-in wire connected to the second lamp end, i.e., the lamp end facing the light emission aperture of the reflector, is designed as a heat dissipating metal strip which is passed radially to the end ring and loosely once about the inner wall of the end ring. The lead-in wire is further passed through an opening to the exterior of the reflector where it is joined to the connection member without a specific position being fixed for it. The connection member at the base is illustrated in the example as a bushing so that the respective cooperating contract supply high voltage is at least partially an uninsulated pin, which should be avoided for security reasons.
Lamps to which the present invention pertains are particularly useful in projectors such as movie projectors, slide projectors, etc.
The present invention seeks to improve over the prior art by providing an assembly comprising a high pressure discharge lamp and a reflector as a structural unit in which the connection members are of a secure design both electrically and mechanically and are attached to the associated base and end ring in a space-saving manner; and in which good heat dissipation is ensured.